DESCRIPTION: The Haumana Biomedical Program (HBP) is located at the University of Hawaii at Manoa, Honolulu and focuses on three underrepresented ethnic minority groups: full and part Hawaiians, Filipino Americans, and Samoan and Pacific Islander Americans. The program is described as multidisciplinary, involving 16 faculty from eight different fields. The key training vehicle is the opportunity to actively participate with faculty in what the program director describes as a "hands-on" research experience. Students will also participate in a research communication seminar and another seminar where they will receive career guidance. Finally, the program director notes that this grant seeks to sustain a previous MBRS supplement called the "Student Enrichment Program." This is a ten-week summer program that recruits 16 pre-MBRS/pre-MARC students from four Pacific regional campuses. This summer program is viewed as a mechanism for helping students who will be applying for the MBRS and MARC programs once they return to their regional campuses. The goals of HBP are: (1) to provide ethnic minority students with laboratory experience in biomedical and health sciences; (2) to increase the number of those who choose to pursue careers in the biomedical sciences; (3) to motivate ethnic minority students to pursue Ph. D. degrees in biomedical sciences; and (4) to provide an opportunity for students to attend an present their research at scientific meeting held on the mainland. The quantitative goals are to attract a total of 22 undergraduates and two graduate students for a two-year research experience. Specifically, the program will recruit eleven new undergraduates annually for the two-year program. The eleven second- year students will be directed toward graduate school. The program will also move two master's students toward the Ph. D. or combined M.D./Ph.D. degree.